


Demon Host

by hwaja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you beg for forgiveness?<br/>Will you pray to be saved?<br/>Will you choke your children when they spit in your face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Host

Был рождён слепым, скользким и чешуйчатым; оставлен наедине со своей судьбой на днище глухой, преющей плоскодонки под исход третьего дня. В ночь от второго моя мать утирала меня, изливая глазами потоки слёз, по-настоящему убиваясь - ведь с каждой новой слезинкой её покидала и жизнь, и здравое разумение. Несчастная женщина обладала мужеством, а первобытные инстинкты были в ней сильны, как ни в ком - она утирала и утирала меня, но слизь вновь выступала под мягкими, ещё не успевшими ороговеть чешуйками. Будь она умнее, она оставила бы меня, едва взглянув на моё натужно бьющееся, лишённое волос тело. Так сделал мой отец - один взгляд, и я перестал существовать для него иначе, чем в форме ночного кошмара. Мать же не могла перестать утирать меня, и к третьему дню в её доме кончилось всякое, самое распоследнее, чистое тряпьё. Всё оно было скользким от меня и солёным после её слёз. После заката мать, полубезумная, завернула меня в грязное и отнесла к реке - хотела бросить в воду, но не умела, и потому оставила преть внутри ничьей плоскодонки, чтобы затем отвязать её и дать ей волю в тихом, но упорном речном течении.  
Казалось, река несла меня недолго, но меры времени не зная, не мог сказать наверняка и предполагать, имея основания. Я не желал есть - материнская утроба, напитала меня, казалось, на многие годы вперёд. Я не желал спать, но погрузился в сон, потому что сон был лучшим из того, чему я успел научиться. Движимый чувством досады и любопытством, в своих снах я преследовал своего отца – и наслал на него весь, без остатка, ужас, который породила тогда моя безрассудная и очень юная голова. Моя душа, напротив, очень старая, не говорила со мной - или я не постарался расслышать её голос. В любом случае, я почти ничего не знал, и ужас, во снах переданный мной своему отцу, был древним, неразумным, неотделимым от моего существа. Кроме обиды и страха, что ещё мог я отдать ему, отказавшемуся от меня в порыве прямого, как плеть, неправосудия - почему, почему отказался он от меня, за один мой вид, не пожелав разобраться? Ведь я плоть от плоти его, слизь от слизи - а в том, как непригляден вышел, я виноват не более, чем он сам.  
И всё же, я любил своего отца, как умел, любил, и отдавал ему всё, что имел. Конечно, он знал, кого стоило проклясть за третью ночь, стылую кошмарами и болью. Река несла меня недолго. К тому моменту, когда отец пришёл за мной, плоскодонка переполнилась слизью так, что та капала за борт. Тогда мы и встретились вновь, он, отрекшийся, и я, призвавший. Стоило мне приглядеться к нему - как умел, а не как принято или как следовало бы, ведь не было у меня глаз, до конца прозревших - понял свою ошибку, понял всё об ошибках, когда-либо совершённых в роду человеческом, а таковых было немало. Отец мой не был разумнее моей матери, но был скрытней, и затаил кошмар на недолгий срок, пока я, влекомый рекой, не разбил грань его терпения, не снял крепления с его горя. Отвращение билось в глазах моего отца, как бились слёзы из глаз матери, как бился пульс наших тел, всех трёх, сколь непохожими бы они ни были. Мой отец, отвращения не тая, отнял меня у склизкого ложа, и понёс в поле серебрившихся колосьев. Там, обессилевший, но упорный, он вырыл мне могилу своим коротким ножом - каков нож, такова и яма, и глубокого пристанища не смог воплотить для меня отец. Отец страшился меня, его страх я чуял лучше, чем страх матери, потому что страх, разбавленный любовью, теряет вкус, а разбавленный горем - становится насыщенней.  
Устрашившийся, отец связал меня верёвкой, которую отнял у плоскодонки, моей первой колыбели - а затем не единожды проткнул коротким ножом, не стараясь поразить насмерть, но выполняя внутренний долг на последнем своём издыхании. Отец отнял нож и бросил меня в яму, едва присыпав сверху землёй, а затем бежал прочь, уже не сдерживаясь, стеная и причитая в невероятном мучении. Пока яма, моя вторая колыбель, наполнялась слизью, сочившейся теперь не только из-под чешуи, но также из нанесённых отцом ран, я размышлял о том, что уже знал, понимал и умел. Лучше всего я понимал кошмары, потому что больше всего знал о муках человеческих душ, а умел первее всего только спать. Кошмары являлись квинтэссенцией моего земного опыта, и, насылая их, я чувствовал гордость за своё существование. Однако кроме матери и отца, не было в моей жизни других людей, а их двоих я жаждал оставить наедине с их безумием - сделать хуже я не хотел, а лучше не мог. Нет, не мог я докучать больше людям, породившим меня, из тщетной жажды похвалы - ибо похвалы не дождался бы я и вовек, ни за то, что делал, ни за то, чем являлся.  
Пока я размышлял, ещё несколько небесных циклов обернулись над моей головой, вервь вросла в меня, а слизь, наполнив яму, выпитала из земли все соки, и втекла обратно, оживив моё тело. Так ни у матери, ни у отца, не получилось окончить моего существования. Земля вокруг моей могилы почернела, серебрившиеся колосья искривились и пожухли, омертвев на замену. Я уснул - и спал долго, многие циклы, не насылая сны, но притягивая их, и видел во снах своё спасение, которое, как я знал, обязательно прибудет, оттого, что ничто в мире не остаётся забытым, и ничто не бывает впустую - даже такой, как я, отвергнутый всеми подменыш, должен однажды занять своё место.  
Проснулся я, когда Он об меня споткнулся. Ветер смыл и снёс мёртвую траву с лысого кругляша земли, которой я был обязан жизнью - ничего теперь не зацветёт на ней, ничего не заколосится. Слепое пятно поля не было очевидным издали, а Он, ко всему прочему, бежал - не знаю, в чём было дело, но не в погоне, иначе, зачем бы ему останавливаться у моей могилы? Если Он и убегал, то не от видимых врагов, а от невидимых не убежишь видимыми ногами. Я пробудился от толчка, и это стало вторым началом - пробудился и заголосил. Земля крепко спеклась у меня над головой, и, помимо удушья, страха - а тогда я впервые испытал страх, потому что по юности своей успел позабыть, как ощущается мир вне сна - помимо этих чувств, вдруг испытал тоску и одиночество. Он упал на колени, запнувшись, развернулся и начал раскапывать и рыть. Шутка или нет - для этого у него был короткий нож, короткий нож, родственник ножа моего отца. Он открыл твердь надо мною, взрезал её, не устрашившись звука, идущего из-под земли, хотя ему, более всех людей, не зазорно стыдиться скрытого в недрах. Он достал меня, воплощённый кошмар, полуистлевший, с верёвкой, въетой глубоко в мою плоть, но не отбросил меня, как мерзость, но завернул в полу своей сутаны, и то была первая чистая ткань, которую я познал, с тех пор, как моя мать оставила меня.  
Он принёс меня домой. Я плакал, потому что всё мне было новым, в том числе и плач. Я плакал, но крик мой не походил на крик младенца, ибо я не слышал, не знал, как пристало младенцу плакать. Он принёс меня домой. В деревянной лохани, напомнившей мне о детстве, проведённом в плоскодонке, Он омыл меня, в едва тёплой воде, и омывал до тех пор, пока сквозь корку неприступного мрака не проступил мой человечий лик. Тогда я разлепил мокрые веки и впервые взглянул на мир – мир был Он, и мир был прекрасен.  
Пока я спал, тело моё перестало исторгать слизь. Чистый, я был бел и сух, и лишь верёвка вилась буграми под и над кожей, чернея напоминанием о том, кем я являлся на самом деле. Нерадивые чешуйки моего тела затвердели, приобрели плотность и гладкость: они ершились, становясь дыбом, когда Он проводил по ним сухой тряпицей. Моё отличие от человеческого дитя, было, тем не менее, разительно - выпитав из земли сок, я стал крупнее, чем положено ребёнку моего возраста, а роговые пластинки моей кожи, лишённой волос, придавали мне сходства с пресмыкающимся. Он оставался безмятежен, и я познал улыбку - Его улыбку, которая пребудет моим светом во тьме времён, пока я не обращусь в прах. Я не понимал Его и Его мотивов, и оттого всё ещё страшился, но какая-то подспудная лёгкость, уверенность в том, что теперь у моего существования есть цель, уже успела прорасти во мне. Тогда я заплакал по-настоящему, слезами, как и положено человеку. Кажется, Он был доволен.  
Он поселил меня в нижних комнатах, выделив келью рядом со своей - так у меня появился свой дом, а ещё свои вещи, потому что до тех пор не было у меня ничего своего, и даже вросшая в меня вервь не принадлежала одному мне. Из-за верёвки Он и назвал меня Джеремией, потому что таково было имя святого, опутавший себя ремнём, про которого Он рассказывал мне позднее, и даже не один раз. Я не заслуживал святого имени, но был рад иметь одно из них; Он дал мне одежды, дал мне кров, и захотел давать мне пищу, но тело моё отторгало всё, что Он пытался предложить мне. Я не умирал без еды, хотя скоро и начал томиться, неведомого возжаждав ради утоления зреющего внутри голода.  
Морщинка прорезала вертикаль меж его бровей, и я был в отчаянии – я давился Его подношениями, умоляя не отрекаться от меня – без слов, одними глазами. Я жрал Его хлеб жадно, исторгал обратно, не переварив, воя в отчаянии. Он был добр. Он никогда не порицал и не настаивал. Лучше бы! Его беспокойство било меня плетью, и чесалась вросшая в плоть вервь, и болела от моих чувств, сильных, как удар, которого я не получал, как удар, от которого голова моя не болталась из стороны в сторону, несмотря на мои чаяния. Его глаза стали грустными, а мой вой – жалобным. Потом Он ушёл, и не возвращался несколько ночей.  
Я не находил себе места. Я винил себя и не мог оправдать, я проклинал себя и не мог даже на мгновение представить себя безвинным. Я лежал на сыром земляном полу и вдыхал затхлый запах, отдалённо напоминавший мне вторую мою колыбель, и пытался забыться сном, не зная, как иначе справляются с тоской – пытался, но не мог; и то, что помогло мне от матери моей, не работало, и то, что помогло мне от отца моего, было тщетно. Я был голоден. Он вернулся на третью ночь, чёрен, грязен, с чужой головой, укутанной в полу сутаны.  
То была голова моей матери – искривлённая, страшная и чёрная, как её безумие, как Его лик, как ночь, которая придавила наши плечи своей тяжестью – то была голова моей матери, и я пожрал её, не задавшись вопросом ни в первый, ни во второй раз. Он глядел на меня, жадно кровь лакающего, и лицо его становилось всё чернее, и тем белее вилось моё тело по каменному полу Церкви, которая дом Его. Он утолил мой голод, а я лизал его руки, жадно с рук его лакал кровь, что задержалась там, где не было её место. После того раза голод более не посещал меня – а лик Его чёрный, хоть никогда и не разгладился более до конца, всё равно стал светлее.  
Далее мы жили, пока небесные циклы меняли себя и друг друга в упругом постоянстве. Я рос, некрасиво подскакивая в человеческом, будто оно не было моим по праву рождения. Он смотрел и видел, как я расту – сегодня, завтра, послезавтра неизменен, а потом, в один миг – и старше на целую гряду лет. Он смотрел, и не было ему это неприятно, не жгло ему под веками и меж пальцев знание о том, кто я таков; знание, о наличии которого я догадывался, не разумея в содержании. Глаза мои блестели красным от крови матери, пошедших в них, но Он смотрел на меня ласково, и ласка его рук не оставляла моей чешуи – даже если и думал он, что я порождение злого, тёмного и противного его духу, не высказал и не выказал он этого ничем. Да и, думается мне, не размышлял он так – иначе, зачем бы ему кормить меня плотью моей матери?  
Чешуя, меж тем, опадала, я сбрасывал её, шипя и оставляя позади, заметавшись по полу, как когда-то, когда Его не было со мной. Чешуя оставляла кровоподтёки на белой плоти, вздутые венцы синевы, а также маленькие алые перья, которые я отдирал от себя с остервенением и без жалости. Всё, что оставалось от меня потом – алые перья и белые чешуйки, мы вместе предавали огню, стоя поодаль друг друга и глядя на пламя, зачарованные. После этого сосущее чувство в животе, однажды утолённое как голод, деформировалось и превратилось в другое, незнакомое, гораздо более страшное.  
Я рос и стал походить на человеческого подростка. На моей голове, как в насмешку надо всем, что было до, росли перья – упорно, не сдаваясь ни под руками, ни под ножом. Светлее, чем мои кровавые глаза, они всё равно непристойно алели при свете дня, и Он сокрыл меня от света. Я не возражал. Я не скучал по дневному бытию и алкал лишь двух вещей – утоления того скрученного томления, что поселилось в моём животе и скрипело на зубах, да Его – Его рук, Его взгляда, Его молчаливого одобрения. Иногда Он улыбался мне, как в детстве, и те дни я хоронил в памяти с трепетом и надеждой, лучше любого сокровища, лучше, чем мой отец однажды похоронил меня в поле серебрившихся колосьев.  
Только когда не мог я более терпеть, а терпел я множество циклов; только тогда я завыл, и голос человеческий обретя, говорил Ему, говорил Ему, как я голоден, но не голоден я, как томно у меня в животе и как горько и сладко мне от того. Он не отвечал ничего, и только звал меня по имени – Джеремия, Джеремия, звал он меня, и рука его гладила мои перья, пока я трогал носом с великой осторожностью его колено сквозь чёрную сутану. Я ждал, пока он принесёт мне голову отца моего, но этого не случилось.  
Я видел держателя демонов, говорил Он, и я понял, что не найти мне утоления ни сейчас, ни вовек – и так скорбно мне сделалось, что не мог я более издать ни звука.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down my throat into the pit, with my head upon the spit  
> Oh reverend please can I chew your ear?  
> I have become what I most fear

Вдохновение пришло к нему грязным.  
Образы, искалечившие его душу, не могли сиять у престола Божия, так как сутью своей представляли грязь, мерзость, и кроме того, и того боле - но ничего пречистого или пресветлого. Нет, вдохновение пришло к нему из Тьмы, изначальной Тьмы, предвестницы той Тьмы, в которую всё однажды уйдёт - и пусть эта ересь не прозвучит, не смутит чужой души: его душу не смутить уже ничем, ничем не испортить. Засеянная и вспаханная грязным вдохновением, его душа пошатнулась, искривилась и взошла Тьмой. Вдохновение пришло к нему грязным, настоящее вдохновение - грызущее душу псами Тьмы, адскими гончими отчаяния. С тех пор спасения он больше не искал, только покоя - да и на тот не рассчитывал, ни теперь, ни после смерти. Слугам Тьмы не положен покой, а если ты даже не слуга, а презренный раб её, кормящийся у её ног и влачащийся за нею, плоско стелющийся - не положен покой тебе и вовсе, потому что даже в свободе выбирать отказано тебе, грязный.  
Вдохновение пришло к нему из Тьмы и осталось.  
У Тьмы много имён и нет ни одного; она пришла вдохновить его на отчаяние. И на свету она преследовала его; в ясный день, средь шумящей листвы, напоминающей, шершаво навевающей - шелест шёлка, шёпот, всё - шелуха, тщета. Свечи, Тьму разгоняющие - не более шутки, шлепка по расшалившейся руке. Она, пожелавшая, даёт им потухнуть единомоментно, разом - и нет их, и не было вроде. С тех пор, как он видит сны (а недуг обхватил его голову руками и запечатлел на челе поцелуй совсем недавно) - с тех пор как он видит сны, нет пристанища ни в подвале, ни подле распятия, ни на крыше, у шпиля. С тех пор, как он видит - а он открыл глаза, и нет в них ни Бога, ни места, куда Бога можно было бы впустить - с тех самых пор Тьмой наполнен каждый час, и дневной, и ночной, и от огня станет только хуже: ведь каждый огонь есть отражение пламени Ада, и в каждой святой свече корчатся демоны, ровно как на каждом нечистом острие ангелы пляшут танец божиего замысла.  
Вдохновение пришло к нему само; он не просил.  
Сначала увидел Тьму, и то было страшнее всего, ибо нет ничего более вечного и далёкого от Бога и человека в равности. Сначала увидел Тьму, и после смерть не пугала его - ни пламенем, ни белой костью под вуалью, тонкой плёнкой существования. А пламя, пламя приходило в его келью снова и снова, в его голову, бросалось на подушку и соломенный тюфяк, жрало и вычёркивало седеющий волос полосой жирного пепла. Он просыпался. Он просыпался ещё раз и ещё раз. Тьма была здесь, не скрываясь, не выжидая. Она просто была. Он просыпался, и подушка его была мокрой от пота. Во снах его нечистая душа встряхивалась, как пёс, поднималась с костлявых колен. Раскрывала ненасытную пасть - и не молитвы неслись оттуда, но и не поганая ругань; вой, чистый вой, от которого тоска тяжела, что лишь застыть, обернувшись камнем - но даже камень подвластен и дозволен предвечной Тьме. Во снах пороки его и грехи шествовали по костям его благодетелей, а в бодрствование он больше не верил, переставал верить с каждой проходящей мимо ночью.  
Вдохновение, возможно, родилось рядом с ним, и росло рядом с ним незамеченным.  
Теперь оно дозрело и востребовало права на престол, на престол его души, где наместники Бога оказались бессильны. Всё бессильно пред Тьмой. Вдохновение отдалось ему на помосте из белоснежного мрамора, такого белого, что глаза отказывались смотреть на него, даже прореженного жилами мрамора белого, но не столь; и так сохранялось и продолжалось всё ниже и ниже, до самых глубин Ада, где никто не скажет, что есть правда, а что ложь, и какого цвета истинная чернота, и существовал ли пламень Адов, или то - лишь вдохновение, и ничего кроме. Вдохновение отдалось ему, у вдохновения был золотой взгляд, золотой взгляд красных глаз, и окольцованные копытцами ноги. Вдохновение касалось его колена, касалось ладонью, носом, смех вдохновения разливался по мрамору мёдом и яичным желтком, мазал, смазывал, дёргал струну. Провал его живота становился шире, грозя поглощением и превращением, грозя показать то, что было не просто до Бога - до Тьмы. У вдохновения под кожей белой, такой белой, что глаза отказывались смотреть на неё, жила чёрная змея, извивавшая вдохновение у его ног, и он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме вдохновения - даже о Тьме не думалось ему.  
Вдохновение пришло само; после он умолял вдохновение остаться.  
Голос вдохновения искалечил его: однажды ночью, упавший с кровати на камень, но не разбившийся - хотя падал из Ада, из Ада обратно в келью, и так целую вечность - однажды ночью ему пришлось выплюнуть пёрышко, измазанное в крови, меж зубов застрявшее. Уголёк привычно лизнул ему голову, приложившись, оставив невидимую и невиданную отметинку. Слепое пятно, пятнышко - и так до полного ослепления. Слепцом он не стал бы свободней, потому что вдохновение любило его, это было ясно, любило его, и это было страшнее всего - даже Тьмы. Он забросил приход и разогнал прихожан. Бог покинул это место, сказал он, и никто не оспорил правоты, облачённой в слова. Он перестал быть служителем, стал псом, и Тьма была ему господином, а вдохновение - пастырем. И он открывал писание - оно не жгло ему рук - открывал и читал: куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог - моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребен буду; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою.  
Интересно, думал он, как называют человека, пожравшего ангела?  
Есть ли слово для такого порока? Есть ли место в Аду для такого грешника? Язык ему жгло оскоминой и истомой, колкой остринкой и горящим, горчащим - но он был тем счастлив. Он смотрел в глаза золотые, золотые и червлёные, огнём подсвеченные - и думал, что стал именно тем, чего боле всего боялся, стал Тьмой, и теперь вдохновение - его и только его, засеянное, вспаханное, взошедшее. Его вдохновение - его исчадие - вилось нитью в его руках, нитью, змеёй и рыбой. Открывало рот в немоте и кричало, стонало, содрогая Бытие, и его, и их общую Тьму. Однажды - единожды - вдохновение обратилось к нему, негу, ласку и боль презрев, чтобы предупредить.  
Иди и ляг, ляг в поле серебрившихся колосьев.  
Сказало вдохновение, и прекратило быть. Прекратило навсегда, а сам он не был боле Тьмой, извечной Тьмой, предвестником той Тьмы, в которую всё однажды уйдёт - нет, но стал предателем, испугавшимся, обычным и грязным. И тогда он побежал. Он бежал долго, далеко и долго, и останки вдохновения покусывали его ухо, играя, смеясь - а он плакал, как дитя, плакал, пока не упал, запнувшись, в море серебрившихся колосьев, потому что никогда ранее он не видел то, чем стал, так наглядно, как сейчас, когда у него отобрали смысл. Он съёжился и заплакал, и только потом увидел, что рыдает на могиле. Из-под земли глас воззвал к нему, стоном знакомым, золотистым веянием. И он отозвался.  
Нет, я не буду молить о прощении, сказал он, разрывая холмик земли, угнездившийся средь почерневшей и жухлой травы.  
Нет, не взыщу я спасения, сказал он, ковыряя ножом слепое пятно черноты - сердца серебряного поля.  
Я не плюну в тебя и не придушу тебя, дитя моё, сказал он.  
И вдохновение вышло из-под земли на его руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2013 г.


End file.
